The primary goals of the competing renewal of the Neurologic Sciences Academic Development Award (NSADA) at WCMC entitled Child Neurology Postdoctoral Training in Developmental Neuroscience (WCMC K12) are to facilitate and support career development for an additional cohort of three graduated Child Neurology residents committed to independent research careers. The previous five years of support of the WCMC K12 training program has enabled us to create a training environment and academic culture uniquely suited to train the next generation of clinical developmental neuroscientists. The current request to support the competing renewal of the WCMC K12 award is to continue to further take advantage of this uniquely stimulating environment. Renewed funding of our K12 training program will allow us to provide full salary support to allow an additional set of three graduated Child Neurology residents to each focus three years of their time and effort on developing their basic and clinical research skills. This will enable each of them to flourish as academic Child Neurologists with the ultimate goal of having them direct substantive, ongoing, independent research programs. To achieve that goal requires dedicated and protected time for graduated Child Neurology residents to train with experienced and nurturing mentors well versed in inculcating the research skills required for graduates of the WCMC K12 program to successfully compete for sustained research funding. In this proposal we outline plans for continuation and enhancement of a coherent training program, including an operational structure and organizational plan whereby that will be accomplished. In this renewal we have further expanded the set of Research Mentors who are distributed across WCMC and the Tri- institutional campus, each with active federally funded research programs, and long and distinguished track records for training clinical and basic neuroscientists. To complement the research lab driven training provided under the guidance of each NSADA Scholar's Research Mentor, each trainee participating in the WCMC K12 program will be required to obtain didactic training in clinical, translational or basic research, including the responsible conduct of researc. In addition, each NSADA Scholar will be closely guided by a team of Research and Career Mentors under the guidance of the WCMC K12 Steering Committee in the development and progression of their research project and curricular program. This will enable each NSADA Scholar's research career training to be paralleled by long-range career planning in academic Child Neurology. Within this context we propose to further develop the WCMC K12 training program that plays to the special programmatic strengths and resources in basic and clinical developmental neuroscience at WCMC and the Tri- institutional campus. Renewal of the WCMC K12 program is an institutional commitment to the self-renewal of academic Child Neurology locally and nationwide.